


伤痕

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: “你要和谁站在一边，亲爱的？”





	伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177182) by [Lyne_Krul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne_Krul/pseuds/Lyne_Krul). 



> 一篇维吉尔x我和尼禄x我的小甜饼，请确认能接受再继续阅读。希望你能喜欢！  
> 感谢原作者授权@Lyne_Krul ,Thanks for permission！

风和日暄、鸟语花香的清晨，美梦中的我从刺眼的阳光和鸟儿的鸣啼中惊醒。

我缓缓睁开双眼，轻轻扭动身体舒展开来，终于恢复了气力。

我走出卧室，两名银发男子就在不远处。一位在我的厨房里做菜，另一位则坐在沙发上看电视。我径直向厨房里的那个男人走去。

“早啊，维吉尔。”

“早上好。”维吉尔转头看向我，揽过腰在额头落下一吻。我也贴上去亲吻他的双唇。

“你在煮什么呢？”我从臂弯里抽身，对方脸上露出些许不快的神情。

“你的早餐。”维吉尔语气有些冷淡。

我抱着他，“谢谢你啦，维吉尔。”

男人也搂紧了我。“这是什么？”他抚摸我的脖颈。“谁弄的？”

“没事啦，只是不小心弄伤而已。”

维吉尔叹了口气，“算了，先吃早餐吧。一会儿就凉了。”

我对他笑了笑，‘再次感谢~Ver.”

我端着早餐走向沉迷电视的男子，并肩坐在他的身边。

“哼，有意思吗？”

“你吃醋啦, 尼禄?”我逗他。

“我干嘛吃那个老家伙的醋？”

我笑了，“好好好，你说得对，尼禄。你说什么都对。但证据表明你就是在吃醋哦。”我往嘴里塞了一口早餐。

“你干嘛撒那个伤口的谎？”尼禄好奇。

“原因很简单，”我擦擦嘴，“我不想你们两个打起来，把我家拆个底朝天。”

“我会——”

“果然你在骗我。”

我吓了一跳。“维吉尔？！”他突然出现在我和尼禄身旁。

“尼禄，是你弄伤她的？”来真的？维吉尔把阎魔刀都带上了？

“维吉尔，这又没什么！”我努力让他平息怒火，对方的右手却一直紧握长刀。“都怪我，是我和尼禄的恶魔手臂玩过头了。”

这次我确信维吉尔真的爆发了，“你为什么护着他？” 语气听起来怒不可遏。行吧，他真的生气了。 

“因为……”

尼禄挽过我的腰，强迫我看向他的脸。他拉近我，唇瓣贴向颈上的伤痕。“因为她爱我啊，老家伙。”尼禄的低语使我忍不住颤抖起来。

维吉尔轻笑，“是么？”

他覆盖住下方尼禄的手，十指在我的腰肢上四处游走。同时胸口贴紧我的后背，脸贴在另一侧脖子上。

“亲爱的，你要选谁？Dark Slayer 还是Devil Hunter？”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请留下你的赞和评论，笔芯！  
> （……以及我真的好想草v哥啊！想吃各种各样的哥！！大胆发言.jpg）


End file.
